tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 193
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 194|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 6, 2012 Length: 2:37:05 Hosts: Mikel, Henry, Cooper, and Chris Special Guest(s): 'None '''Intro: 'Gary Oldman on Conan 'Closing Words: '''Mikel: We're gonna take a break. When we come back, it'll be next week. '''Closing Song: 'Super Smash Bros. Melee - DK Rap (Kongo Jungle) ---- '''Content Covered: *Winter Break! 3:50-15:30 *The Top 7... Greatest gaming rebirths 15:30-57:50 *The GamesRadar Anti-Awards 2011 1:04:40-2:04:00 *Ocean Marketing 1:17:30 – 1:28:00 Notable Facts: *Talks of creating a Top 7 games with Revelations in the title and ranking them on how revelatory they are. *GamesRadar now has a COMMUNITY MANAGER!!! Funny Stories and Quotes: *Christmas/Hanukkah stories are: *'Chris '''used drugs? Spent New Year’s making a sparkler teepee that exploded on his hand, described as white hot magnesium fire and burned his entire hand. *'Cooper spent his last days of 2011 hitting past 9 days in the Old Republic *'''Mikel spent his time in South Carolina with his parents and later at the airport shuffling newly acquired graphic novels between bags to not pay a fee. *'Henry' watched movies (Hugo) and an Archie Noir story. *Taco Bell’s Menu 5:00-6:20 *Duke Nukem Voices… 1:12:30 -1:14:00 *100$ DLC turned to wearing the I Am Rich app 1:32:40-1:34:00 *Dick Swap Notes 1:46:40 -1:49:00 *MORE DUKE DISSCUSSION 1:55:20-2:02:00 *Background conversation about Chris’ balls 2:10:00-2:12:00 Chris Antista: *Just because you’re an RPG doesn’t mean you’re a chronicle *I can’t imagine what Resident Evil has to revel, OHH! It was the COO of the Umbrella Corporation! What? It was Jill’s Fa fafafa Father!? **'Cooper:' Wesker was really the president!? HE DIDN’T DIE? *GIMME SOMETHING TO FIST! *Just like with a husband who beats them, that’s what all Final Fantasy 11 players are. “He, he loves me he’s getting better I promise!” *(Duke Nukem Forever) This was written by Quentin Tarentino at 9 years old **'Mikel:' What if we have rape in our game? That would be awesome! *(Batman Arkham City) How many times did you hear prisoners in the game who were hungry? **'Henry': (Gruff) What can I get for a cup of coffee? Ugh **'Chris: (Brooklyn accent!)' I’m Starving over here, but the Joker over here doesn’t have any more canned food! **'Mikel: '''Well the Joker had to eat all the Frijoles Negroes himself! Now he’s FAT! **'Chris:' I wish I was back in the turn of the century Brooklyn '''Mikel Reparaz:' *Oh my gosh Chris your going to make me cum *To be fair any sentence that involves the word Archie sounds stupid *(On Original Prince of Persia) One of the first games to use rotoscoping, Jordan Mechner had flimed his nephew **'Chris:' His Nephew was who? Andy Serkis! **'Cooper & Henry:' I thought you are going to say Jake Gyllenhal **'Henry': Let’s pretend that movie didn’t happen *I’m ready for some Kim Jong ILL-Ness *I haven’t heard of the word ese said so many times in a game. **'Cooper:' You haven’t been to my college English class *What if we have rape in our game? That would be awesome! *(ON Randy Pitchford’s analogy) NO! A better analogy would be sometimes people prefer a patty from a school cafeteria over something at Red Robin! It is not a greasy burger! It’s a really shitty greasy burger! Call of Duty is a Greasy Burger. **'Cooper': Call of Duty is an Applebee’s Burger, This game is like the White Castle frozen burger *(Correcting himself on a username) It hurts to poop **'Chris:' I thought it was my grandmother Henry Gilbert: *Ninja Gayden? **'Mikel': Den of Gay Ninjas *His Boobs were huge (Prince of Persia 3D ripping Tomb Raider) *Blackwater gets to make their own game **'Chris:' That’s like OJ getting to make his own LA Noire *(Game deals) Eh, just go to Amazon… **'Mikel:' That’s game deals everybody! Hollander Cooper: *(King of Fighters 13) It was made by one guy in Arkansas who hates every other ethnicity. *Over the last 14 years how much money’s worth of drugs do you think was consumed? QOTW: What's your anti-game of the year? 2:07:00-2:16:00-2:28:40 *Mikel: Call of Juarez: The Cartel *Henry: Rise of Nightmares *Cooper: BloodRayne: Betrayal *Chris: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3; Disney Universe 'Link: 'TalkRadar 193 - More like Dookie Pukem <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 194|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode